El destino fue el causante de nuestro amor
by Yuukinei
Summary: En un día normal como otro cualquiera Leila conoce a una adorable chica en el tren . Los lazos entre Leila y Mei serán fuertes . Hasta que Mei descubre el gran engaño de Leila . ¿Podrán superar sus diferencias y poder estar juntas ?


Cap tulo uno ''El dia en que nos conocimos ''

Todo comenz un d a , totalemnte tranquila iba parada viajando en el tren ,metida en mi mundo mientras escuchaba musica con mis auriculares cuando apenas pude oir una voz . Al principio no cre que fuera a mi a qui n llamaban .

-Ey, tu .. oye ..  
Tan solo ,segu a escuchando musica , cuando depronto sent que me tocaron el brazo entonces me saqu un auricular .  
-no me ignores , baka - Era una chica , como de mi edad supuse , por lo que me dijo supe que era japonesa al igual que yo .  
-sonre - Lo siento , estaba escuchando musica necesitas algo? -Sonrojada y mirando mirando mis labios me pregunt - etto ... eres japon s ? Al instante me di cuenta de que crey que yo era un chico , suelen confundirme bastante ya que tengo el pelo corto y paresco uno .Queria ver hasta donde llegar a y le ment con mi nombre .  
-Si lo soy .  
- Como te llamas ?  
- Ichinose ... Lyon ..  
- Lyon ? y qu haces aqu en washington ? -Estoy de visita , mi madre es am ricana y mi padre japon s . Ya que vinimos aqu a visitar a mi tia , decid fugarme para encontrarme con una amiga .  
-a-amiga ?  
- Si ,es como una hermana para mi , hace bastante que no la veo .  
-Ya .. veo ..- Me estaba incomodando ,esta chica no paraba de mirarme los labios . No me molestaba en realidad , tan solo me tentaba a probar los suyos .  
-l-lo siento , no me present yo soy natsukawa mei , un gusto .  
-Mei chan , el gusto es mio .  
-me sonri - etto .. en que estaci n te bajas ?  
-En la siguiente - En cuanto dije eso , pude notar como su sonrisa se borr de su rostro . Comenz a ponerse enrviosa y a tartamudear , al parecer no sab a que hacer . Solo quedaban 5 min antes de que me bajase .  
-Ey , escuchame - no me pude resistir . Se lo dije .  
-Soy una chica - Me mir sorprendida , tan solo se di la vuelta y se iba .No , no s porque pero la fren , tan solo la tom del brazo y no la deje ir .  
No entiendo que me pas por la cabeza en ese momento por qu no queria dejarla ir ? Esa chica ... era hermosa .. sus ojos celestes eran como el mar . causaban algo en mi que me volvia idiota .  
- Ey , era broma -se di vuelta y me mir con cara de tonta .  
-eh ?  
-Tendr as que haberte visto la cara - por qu le segu mintiendo ? tan solo re - Acaso lo creiste idiota ? le toque su cabeza - eres tan peque a-  
-Ey ! mido 1.60 para que conste ! t eres muy alto eso es todo -Yo mido 1.70 , creo que es anormal para mi edad .  
- Cuantos a os tienes ?  
-16 , y t ?  
-15 -Lo ves ? eres una ni a - ella infl sus dulces mejillas y me dijo -Cumplir 16 en 3 meses .. baka .  
-solamente sonre , cuando depronto el tren dio un anunciado .  
A TODOS LOS PASAJEROS , DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS PERO EL TREN SE DEMORAR 5 MINUTOS M S DE LO ESPERADO DEBIDO A LAS CONDICIONES CLIM TICAS .  
No s si habr sido obra del destino , pero si no hubiese sido por esos 5 minutos ahora .. yo no estar a enamorada de esa adorable chica ..  
-Eso es tener suerte - ella susurr pero yo la alcanz a oir -  
-Eh ?  
-n-nada , ey .. tienes celular ?  
-claro , ser a un anticuado si no tuviera - etto .. yo ..quer a saber si .. habr a forma ...pero si no quieres pasarmelo esta b-  
-ey , anota -la interrump -  
-H-hai ! -le pas mi n mero -  
-Bien ,puedes llamarme o mensajearme ah .  
-Como se que no me lo pasaste mal ? -Intenta llamarme ahora -vale - Cuando estaba marcando mi n mero justo paso alguien y la empuj accidentalmente , cay en mi pecho y la sujete -  
-Estas bien ? pregunt -S-si , lo siento ! - estaba totalmente sonrojada ,esta chica me encantaba demasiado . -Bien , aqu me bajo .  
-a-adios -Tal vez nos veamos algun otro dia , nos vemos !- Tan solo me baj . En ese momento sent un vacio en mi . Sent como desesperaci n .. y si ya nunca la ver a otra vez? Fu la despedida m s dolorosa que tuve .Solo me quede inm vil viendo como el tren se iba .. con mi ''amor pasajero'' en el .. - Recuerdo muy bien ese d a .. iba en el tren camino a casa cuando lo vi ... el iba apoyado de espaldas en un ca o , tranquilamente con su mirada perdida , como si estuviera metido en su mundo .  
Apenas clav la mirada en el no pod a dejar de mirarlo . Hab an pasado uno minutos hasta que me decid a hablarle , sabia que si no lo hacia me lo iba a lamentar de por vida .  
-Ey tu ... oye ..- Le hable pero ni siquiera me miro . Iba dejarlo e irme pero lo intent una vez m s , le toque su brazo ..  
- ey , no me ignores baka ..-me atrev a decirle .Al parecer estaba escuchando musica , se saco un auricular y me pidi disculpas . Apenas lo tuve enfrente mio no pude parar de mirar sus labios tenia unos labios tan hermosos , se veian dulces y me daban ganas de besarlo en ese instante , su sonrisa tambi n era hermosa .Al parecer eso lo incomodaba .  
luego de unos minutos de conversaci n me dijo que se bajaba en la pr xima estaci n , ten a que hacer algo r pido . Jam s lo volveria a ver . Rapido me puse a pensar en que hacer cuando de pronto me mir a los ojos .. nuestras miradas se cruzaron directamente y pude sentir como mi coraz n se aceleraba cada vez m s r pido , y tan solo dijo -Soy una chica - No se bien porque dijo eso , tan solo me di vuelta y planeaba irme . Tengo un gran problema con esas chicas que se intentan aparentar ser un chico ,es como si no se aceptaran a ellas mismas y eso me causa enojo .Estaba a punto de irme pero el me detuvo .Me agarro del brazo y me dijo '' era broma '' lo mire sorprendida y el rio ... que hermosa risa , verlo reir me puso idiota ,  
o tal vez m s de lo que ya estaba . Luego de eso salio una conversaci n muy graciosa , pero deb a hacer algo r pido ,lo perder a para siempre y tal vez jam s lo volveria a ver en mi vida . Cuando crei que ya todo iba a acabar el tren anunci que iba a demorarse unos minutos . No s si habr sido el destino o solo algo de suerte .  
-Eso es tener suerte - murmur , y al parecer el me escuch ya que sonrio . Inmediatamente le ped su celular, aunque no queria quedar muy desesperada ni atrevida , sin embargo el me lo pas .  
Estaba tan feliz . En un momento cuando iba a llamarlo para confirmar de que lo paso bien un hombre paso por detr s mio y accidentalmente me empujo , ca sobre el pecho de Lyon .  
-Estas bien ? - en ese momento me pus mas roja que un tomate , pod a sentir como mi corazon latia cada vez mas fuerte , por un momento cre que iba a estallar .  
-S-si , lo siento ! -le dije - Bien , el tren lleg a su destino y el tan solo se despidio y bajo .Pude ver por la ventana como el se quedo inm vil mirandome desde all - lo volvere a ver ? Eso fue lo que pens . Solamente lo dejar en manos del destino .. conf o en el . 


End file.
